1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an eyepiece with a wide angle lens and, more specifically, to an eyepiece with a wide field of view which is used in microscopes and similar devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many suggestions have been made for improving an eyepiece used in microscopes and similar devices. One recent suggestion relates to broadening the field of view of an eyepiece. A suggestion has also been made to increase an on-axis distance between a surface of the pupil of the ocular system and the eyepoint. This on-axis distance is referred to as "eye relief". When securing a wide field of view and an eye relief of substantial length, aberrations such as distortion aberration, astigmatism, and spherical aberration of the pupil tend to increase. Conventional eyepieces with wide fields of view for correcting these aberrations are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Kokai Patent Application Nos. Hei 61994!-148543, Hei 61994!-175045, Hei 61994!-194583, and Hei 71995!-84195.